Hansel and Gretel
by Jacku
Summary: Agent Pinky most stop Poofenplotz before stepping into the mirror so she can be in her own world!


p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" Hansel and Gretel/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Scene opens up showing the Fireside Girls lodge, with the girls walking inside it.)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: Is everyone ready to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing?p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Milly: Ready!p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Holly: Hey Isabella there's a letter for you. p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Holly gives the letter to Isabella. Isabella opens the envelope then begins to read it out loud.)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: Dear Isabella, we were planning to do a Hansel and Gretel Live Show in ourp  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"backyard but Buford has eaten all of the bread. Can you please go and find some bread forp  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"us while we put everything together? Thanks! Sincerely, Phineasp  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Isabella stops reading the letter then looks at her fireside girls.)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: Alright girls we have to go to the grocery story and get the bread for Phineas. Hey where's Pinky?p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Scene switches to Pinky running around the corner of the Fireside Girls lodge. He then opens up a book.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Admiral Acronym: Glad to see you again Agent Pinky. Now do you know the story of a girlp  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"who steps into a mirror and then gets her own world? (Pinky growls.)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Well, Poofenplotz has invented the same mirror from the story.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"I want you to stop here before she walks into it and gets her own world. Good luck there agent Pinky.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Pinky salutes, closes the book, then runs off.)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Meanwhile Isabella and the Fireside Girls are in a grocery store talking to a clerk.)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Grocery Clerk: Sorry but all of the bread was taken by a Heinz Doofenshmirtzp  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: Then we will go to his place and ask for some.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Do you have the address where he lives?p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(The Grocery clerk hands Isabella a card.)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: Thanks.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Isabella and the Fireside Girls run off.)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Cut to Poofenplotz's headquarters)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"People singing: Poofenplotz's looking in the mirror. p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Poofenplotz: What do I see in this mirror? I see a street, two buildingsp  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"and a chihuahua and as soon as I walk through it I will get my own world!p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Close up on Pinky in a box. He begin to growl and bark at her.)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Pinky the Chihuahua! I am so glad that I don't have to stay in this world anymore.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(She pushes a button on a remote and the box closes on Pinky.) Is there any room in therep  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"for you? (Pinky growls at her.) That's good.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(As Isabella and the Fireside Girls were walking down the street Isabella's phone rang.)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: Hello?p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Phineas: Hey Isabella did you get the bread yet?p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: There wasn't any at the grocery store but we're trying to find this person namep  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Doofenshmirtz. I heard that he has tons of bread. p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Phineas: That's great! See you latter then. p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(As Phineas hangs up his cell phone Ferb parks Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile in the backyard. p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Phineas: Wow, what is that thing?p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Ferb: Well instead of Hansel and Gretel walking In the woods perhaps they can usep  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile? p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Phineas: Um, I think we better just stick to the script.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Ferb: Agreed.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Ferb gets out of Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile. He walks away from it calmly.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile explodes.) p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz was almost done explaining to Perry about his scheme.)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Doofenshmirtz: And that is how I will be taking over the Tri-State….p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Then he hears a knock on his door. He opens his door and see The Fireside Girls.)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"The last time when you were selling cupcakes to me I…p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Katie: We're not selling anything today sir. We want to know if you can please give us somep  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"bread so our friends can do a Hansel and Gretel Live Show in their backyard.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Doofenshmirtz: Oh, I love that story!p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Doofenshmirtz takes some bread out of the pile and hands it to Katie.) Here you go.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Katie: Thank you sir. p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Suddenly the pile of bread falls onto Doofenshmirtz and he and the pile crash through thep  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"building and go down the streets.)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Doofenshmirtz: Curse you, Fireside Girls!p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: Come on girls, let's give this bread to Phineas.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Back at Poofenplotz's headquarters Poofenplotz was about to step in the mirror when Pinkyp  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"from inside the box sees some scissors.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"He takes the scissors and cuts a hole through the box then jumps out of the hole andp  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"pushes Poofenplotz, making her land on the floor. p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Poofenplotz:You may have escaped from your trap Pinky the Chihuahua but at least myp  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"mirror is not broken. Ha ha ha!p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Scene switches to Agent Pinky from inside of the mirror. He see what's happening. Hep  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"grabs a rock and throws it at the mirror, making tiny pieces of glass on the floor.)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Poofenplotz: I spoke too soon and next time I should try to think of what's inside of the mirror so nobody breaks it.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Before I have to clean this mess up on the floor I have to say Curse you Pinky the Chihuahua!p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Agent Pinky runs to her door and opens it then runs out.)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Cut to Isabella and her Fireside Girls opening the gate.)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: Here's the bread for you Phineas.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Phineas: Thanks! Grab a chair and enjoy the show!p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Doofenshmirtz's Mom: (at her husband) That boy and that girl eat too much.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"we need to tell them to pack their stuff and go! p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Scene shifts backstage to Buford wearing a Gretel costume and Baljeet wearing a Hansel costume.)p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Buford: Hey I do not eat too much!p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Baljeet: Buford this is just a play! What they're saying about you is not true.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Buford: (at Baljeet) I got this. p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Buford manages to close the curtain all by himself.) p 


End file.
